Cupid Doesn't Have A Sister
by Theartofkeepingcool
Summary: After talking for months on social media, Kai and Jinora finally decide to meet for a date. The thing is, their sisters have to chaperone. Will these teens hit it off in person, and maybe their sisters too..? It's a mini series. Four chapters in total.
1. Chapter 1

**Jinora**

 _ **kai_theguy-** I can't wait until we're together. :)_

I smile down at my phone and begin to type.

I don't think about my reply too much, because I don't want him thinking I'm putting thought into it.

 _ **booksR4Jinora-** What do you mean? We're talking right now, aren't we?_

 _ **kai_theguy-** Yes! But I meant in person. As in, not behind pen names and most likely __carpal tunnel_ _wrists lol._

I chuckle at the joke and begin my reply.

 _ **booksR4Jinora-**_ _We're only 20 minutes away from each other, I don't see why we can't meet up? I mean…if you want?_

After I press send, and finally view my words, panic starts to hit me.

I can't believe I sent that. Yes. It was just some innocent flirting, but I literally sent an invitation to a stranger. No, what am I saying? Kai isn't a stranger. We been messaging each other for months now.

Kai usually replies in lightning speed, I probably creeped him out. He was already too good to be true. Why would such a talented and attractive musician, waste his time on me?

You know what? I'm never going to look at my phone again. I have school in 20 minutes, I should focus on my studies. Father always said 'Great minds before boys who waste your time'. And he's right. Heck! If my family knew I was talking to a boy, they would flip out.

They still treat me like a baby, that's why I have to hide all this from them.

I wished Asami paved the way for me, but she's too innocent.

She's the only seventeen year old I know, that never goes to parties. Who even knows if she ever been on dates? She's very attractive and has the most trendiest wardrobe. Yet, she doesn't go anywhere!

Ugh. What does it matter? I'm going to be single forever, just like Asami.

First name Forever and last name Alone. Who needs boys anyway?

 _*Phone vibrates*_

I quickly grab my phone and read his reply.

 _ **Kai_theguy-**_ _That's a great idea. I was actually thinking about meeting you for quite a while now, but I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. Given that we never really met in person, how about this weekend? I would like to take you to dinner? What do you say?_

"YES!" I call out, doing a happy dance.

I'm so lost in my shuffling that I don't even notice my bedroom door open.

"Um. I get that you're a brain wiz and all, but do you really have to get excited about school?" Asami asks, in the doorway.

 _I'm not even embarrassed._

 **Kai**

I debate on whether my invitation was too forward or not. Is dinner too intimate? Geez. I swear I don't know how to talk to girls. It shouldn't be this difficult, especially when I'm talking to one online.

We have never spoken on the phone before. Yet, I'm expecting to meet up with her? Am I being a creep by doing this? Am I?

I'm supposed to be at school in 15 minutes, but my sister Korra always drives us late and at this point, the delay isn't too bad. I don't need my friends to joke me about my foolishness. They already tease me enough for being whipped on a girl.

I was introduced to Jinora, when my friend Bumi showed me some of her artwork. We were looking for someone to make our logo, and I fell in love with her pieces.

I thought it was beautiful, and as the lead guitarist in our band 'Element' that means something. Bad boys don't love art.

"MOM! Where is my Mr. Snuggles?" I call out, checking under my bed for my stuffed rabbit.

I really dislike it when my mother comes into my room and cleans, I can find things better in clutter!

" Dweeb, stop screaming. Mom already left for work."

I rarely ask my sister for advice, because, what does she know? She's never done anything remotely exciting. Most of my friends have siblings that throw parties, and sneak beer into their homes, my sister is bland.

Don't let the gauges, tattoos, and whole stoner style fool you. When it comes to having a social life, Korra's a square. Heck! I bet she couldn't even handle talking to someone online, like me.

However, I'm a desperate man and I have seen girls flock themselves onto her. So maybe, she knows what she's doing.

"Korra. Can I ask you something?"

My sister takes her toothbrush out of her mouth and steps into my room.

" It depends. Are you going to ask about the broken towel rack?"

" Wait? What?"

"Don't worry about it! What do you need?" She asks.

Finding it better to ignore the whole broken object thing, I continue.

"Do you know girls. Like? Do you know how to talk to them?"

My sister giggles.

"Shit! You asked the wrong person. Even as a girl, I don't understand them. One minute they like you, then the next, they act like you don't exist."

"You must be getting the latter then." I agree.

My older sister glares at me.

"What are you asking exactly? Are you having girl problems? Do girls even talk to you? I know you have my good genes/looks, but you aren't really dateable."

I grab my backpack.

"I sure hopes so. I wouldn't feel comfortable knowing my sister has a crush on me."

I dodge the thrown object and laugh.

"Seriously though. There is this girl name Jinora, we met online, and I really like her. Not just that, I sort of invited her to dinner this weekend."

"Dinner? They have virtual dinner dates now? Hm. Maybe our life is a stimulation. Dinner Dash meets Sims." My sister says to herself.

"Focus Korra! She lives only 20 minutes away from us, and I feel like I made her uncomfortable by my request."

What if I lose her?How can anyone bounce back from this? Do I even have feelings for her? I don't even know if she even has feelings for me.

My sister is right, girls are complicated. I mean, sometimes I feel like Jinora's into me. Then other times, it's like we're at a standstill. I'm so confused!

I'm so lost in my thoughts, I don't even feel my sister's hand on my shoulder.

"Look. People get excited all the time, your invitation isn't the end of the world. Just apologize for making her feel uncomfortable. The fact you took the time to come up with such a plan, is very sweet. And I'm sure she appreciates that to the least." She reassures.

Korra maybe a pain when it comes to chores and picking on me, but she always gives the best advice.

Not just that, she has a good heart. I can't believe she's single!

"You're right. I'll just apologize. "

As I get up to grab my phone, I get a notification.

"It's from her!" I shout.

The sound of my own voice cracking, causes me to collect myself.

"I mean. It's her or whatever." I reply, sternly.

 _ **booksR4Jinora-**_ _Let me give you my number. You should be able to hear my voice before you meet me in person :)_

"What did she say?" My sister asks, anxious.

"It's a yes!" I reply thrilled.

"Way to go, Man! Lets head to school. Don't worry about breakfast, Tide pods are on me today."

I laugh, and grab my bags.

It's going to be a great day!

 **Jinora**

As Asami drives us to school, I debate on how to approach my question.

Not wanting to be a wimp any longer, I go ahead and ask.

"Sami?"

My sister chuckles to herself.

"Sami? You only call me that when you want something."

"That's so not true,but since you brought it up, I do want something from you. Could you please take me to the mall Friday? I want to buy an outfit. "

"An outfit? You do know we wear uniforms, right? And we don't have any family events coming up. Why do you need it?"

I look down at my bag a little embarrassed, but excited. Finally, I'm going to tell my sister about my little secret.

No longer will she see me as the quiet, artsy, and smart little sister. She will finally see me as a hip teen!

"For a date." I answer.

After my reply, my body moves forward. Why did she press on the brakes so hard?

"Date? We go to an all girl school, Jinora! Are you gay?" She asks, frantic.

"No! Well..I don't think so. Yeah. I'm not. It's a boy. I'm going on a date with a boy! I really like him too. Everything in my closet isn't really a 'wow'! I want something hot. Not like I'm trying to seduce him or anything. I just want something trendy. Something like what you would wear. Maybe not exactly like you. I clearly don't have the chest to rock a criss cross front blouse, but maybe heels?

The more I talk, the more my sister's face turns pale. Am I saying too much?

"You're telling me. My 14 year old baby sister, talks to boys on the internet, and not just that. Plans to meet this possible grown man, without letting anyone know?"

I protest.

"No! Kai's not a grown man, he's my age."

"How do you know? Have you called him before?" She asks.

"Well..no. But…"

My sister ignores my plead and continues to drive again.

"It's a no, Jinora. And I'm letting mom and dad know about your plan. You're literally the smartest girl in our school, how could you be so foolish?"

"You can't tell mom and dad, they're going to take my phone away!" I plead.

"I'm sorry, but it's for your safety. This discussion is over!" She replies, pulling into our school.

I never felt this much disapproval of my sister ever, and due to this new feeling I don't know how to react. So the moment she parks in the student parking, I exit out of her car.

"Jinora. Wait for me?" I hear her say, but I ignore it.

"No! I'm tired of waiting. You wait! You continue to wait" I reply, getting the attention of the other girls in the parking lot.

My comebacks may suck, but so does she!

* * *

 **Author's Note**

This is like a miniseries. 4 chapters. Nothing too big. Nice little story leading up to Valentines Day.

Here is how the pov are going to go .

 _ ***** Jinora/Kai_

 _Asami/Korra_

 _Jinora/Kai_

 _Asami/Korra_

 _I already wrote chapter 2, just need to edit it._

 _Thoughts are appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2

**Asami**

I can't believe my little sister is talking to boys. Is that even legal? Okay. I know it's legal, but it's not appropriate. The fact the boy is a stranger, makes it just as worse. Out of all places, the internet? What happened to letters?

"She's cute!" Opal says, looking through her phone.

Ever since I came out as bisexual, my friend has been trying to set me up with every girl with a rainbow in their bio. Not just that. She's still looking for 'My Type' or whatever you want to call it.

I keep telling her I don't have one, but she won't accept it. So, I'm forced to take part in this match maker game. I appreciate her concern though. She's just trying to find me happiness, just like what her and her boyfriend Bolin have.

"Asamiiiii. Are you there?" My friend asks.

I force a smile, after being brought back to earth.

"Sorry. Jinora and I had an argument this morning. She wants to meet this boy from online."

"Okay? What's wrong with that? We did that a lot, especially in this female place." My friend states.

It's different with us. This new generation turns every bad thing into a challenge. How can we expect them to use common sense when it comes to strangers?

"I still have to tell my parents, Opal."

My friend frowns.

"Do you really think that's the best approach? I get the whole parental guidance thing, but she's fourteen! She's smart too! I'm sure she wouldn't put herself in harms ways. On top of that, you want her to be able to come to you with stuff like this. If you snitch on her, she might hide things and get herself in futher trouble."

I put my hand on my desk, trying to think.

"What should I do then? I can't let her meet him."

"Why not go with them, and make sure he's okay?"

"Jinora isn't going to let me go!"

"How do you know? Your little sister looks up to you, maybe she wants you there?"

I want Jinora to be able to trust me. If I go to mom and dad, where will that leave our relationship? Maybe I can revisit such discussion with her after school, and hopefully get a better understanding of the situation as well.

Satisfied with my plan, I allow myself to be engulfed with my best friend's shenanigans ..

I take her phone and view the candidate.

 _Hmm. 17. Junior. Republic City Wombats. Varsity Soccer._ _Eco- Activist._ _And she only_ _lives 20 minutes away from me. Interesting._

"Ooooh. I see that grin. Do you want me to swipe right?" My friend teases.

I roll my eyes.

"Attraction is more than eye candy, Opal. But I will admit. I'm sort of feeling the whole 'free spirited' vibe she has."

"Free spirited? You got all that from her page?"

I laugh at my clueless friend.

" Well yeah. You would think she invented the piece sign, it's in every picture."

The bell rings, and I collect my stuff.

I can't wait until school is over, I don't want Jinora going through the day hating me. I just care about her safety, that's all.

Young love is a beautiful thing, I had my fair share of it. She should be enjoying those butterfly feelings, regardless of how they came to be.

"You like her though, right? She's your type?" Opal hounds.

I sigh, stopping to address my friend's question.

"I think she's a very promising candidate, but I just think she has a lot on her her plate."

"What does that even mean?" My friend asks.

 **Korra**

"It means, if we don't stop using styrofoam lunch trays we're going to kill the environment. That's right, Republic City Wombats! The world is dying due to your schoolboard's lack of funding!" I shout, standing on top of the table.

My usual crowd, cheers me on, while everyone else eats their lunch.

"Eating lunch outside is great, right? But how can ducks eat outside, when they're choking on the polystyrene material from these lunch trays? Not just that! Styrofoam takes much longer to break down. Meaning they're taking up space in landfills. And when they're burned, toxins are produced. We're practically doing all of this harm, just because we don't want to wash some dishes!"

More cheers erupt and I see principal Raiko make his way over to me.

"Korra. We have this talk, time and time again. You cannot stand on top of the table and have your little eco protest." He says, trying to keep his patience.

"Well. Principal Raiko. If you listened to my demands, maybe I wouldn't have to do this." I reply.

I have no hard feelings for George Raiko, I actually admire him. I just wished he used his platform to make more environmental friendly changes. A girl can only go to so many council meetings. He just needs a little push, and that's what I'm giving him.

"Korra. With your high academic scores, volunteer work, and extracurriculars. You're the perfect ideal wombat student. Please don't make things harder than they need to be. I understand how passionate you're about this cause, but please, find another approach that doesn't involve you standing on a table." He pleads.

Understanding a lawsuit won't look pretty, I hop down from the table.

"Thanks. Have a great day." He says, walking off.

With the protest over, I move pass my crowd and head over to my friends.

I used to do my protest at our table, but they pushed me away. They aren't too down with the movement.

"What's up guys?" I ask, taking a seat.

"Apparently acid rain, Gandhi." Kuvira replies, annoyed.

I ignore her negativity and focus on my other positive friends.

" I liked your speech, Korra. You got to be freeee." Mako sings, making me laugh.

"I'm glad to hear someone at the table, believe in the movement. You know? Besides the usual crowd." I thank.

"You do know those are just girls who have a crush on you?" Kuvira adds again.

"That's not true!" I protest.

Kuvira stops one of the girls who I recognize from the crowd, and asks her a question.

"Hey. Were you cheering on Leonardo DiCaprio earlier?" My evil friend asks.

The girl blushes and nods.

"Yes. I was in the crowd."

"Lovely. Now tell me. What was this charming specimen preaching about?" Vira asks.

The girl ponders on the question, while I wait patiently.

"Umm. Something about ducks? No. About lunch! Money maybe? ."

No longer wanting to see the girl suffer, Kuvira smiles.

"That's alright, Hun. Carry on with your day."

"Kk. Hi Korra." She says.

"Hello." I reply, defeated.

This whole time I thought I was getting a message a cross. A message, I thought people agreed with. Turns out It was just a hoax. No one cares about our home, and no one cares about our environment. I'm in this fight alone.

"Bolin? You still talking to your online fake girlfriend?" Mako teases.

"She's not fake and her name is Opal! We met in person before." He replies, still smiling down at his phone.

Bolin is really lovestruck. I find it cute though.

It must be nice to have that type of affection for someone.

So far, all my past dates, don't have a mind of their own. Well. They do clearly. But they rather agree with everything I say, and where's the fun in that? Sure, having common interests is nice. But I want someone that I can can learn and grow with. I want someone with a different fight, but we both understand the similarity of fighting for something. I just want someone, man!

"Speaking of online girlfriend, guess who found love in the cyber world?" I chime in.

"Never took you as a Eharmony girl or should I say, EcoHarmony?" Bolin teases.

 _I need new friends._

"I'm talking about Kai! He asked some girl out from Republic Collegiate."

"Wait. Baby Kai? The boy who's in a band but still has a stuffed rabbit?" Mako asks.

"Haha. Yep! My little brother is growing up." I state proudly.

"Are you going with him?" Kuvira asks.

"No. What kind of weird shit is that? I'm going to drop him off then leave."

"What? You can't leave him with a stranger! What if the girl isn't even a girl or maybe it's a woman who wants to kidnap him?" Mako stresses.

I don't know why my friends are overreacting. It's just a harmless cute dinner. Why are they acting like this is an episode of catfish?

"Bolin. Tell these two knuckle heads, Kai will be fine."

My green eyed friend shrugs while taking a bite from his burger.

"Opal and I met last month and even with that, we were skeptical. Given our age we had every right to be. It's so easy for people to lie on the internet. We were fortunate enough to be sincere, but not a lot of people are. I think the whole idea is harmless, but you should still go with him."

Wow. I never really thought of it that way. How could I just drop off my little brother like that? My parents would kill me if something happened to Kai on my watch. What kind of big sister am I?

I need to talk to him about this. Not just that. I should probably give him the talk! Not the birds and the bees talk, I don't love him that much. But the talk on how you should conduct yourself on a date, or maybe ask dad to speak with him about it? I don't know. I have all day to think about my approach.

I'm just glad my friends brought me back to earth.

 **Asami**

Jinora is at her friend's house. So, I had to drive home alone.

It has only been a few hours, and I feel like I lost my best friend.

I head downstairs and see my mom cooking dinner.

I believe she's making spaghetti, but she's so extra when it comes to cooking, it could easily be mac and cheese for all we know.

"Hey, Sweetie. How was school? Did you go to the guidance counselor like they asked,to apply for colleges?"

I internally groan as I take a seat on the stool.

"No. I told you Mom. I wanted to take a year off to focus on what I wanna do."

My mom stops stirring the pot and frowns.

"Sami, Dear. I know you feel your grades might not be where you want them to be. But there are tons of colleges you can get into. I don't understand why you feel you need such a break? We allowed you to drop the classes you thought were too stressful."

"It wasn't the stress, Mom! It's the whole concept that we have to study for things we don't really need. School is basically like a mini arcade game. You pass one level, then you go to the next. All which, have no connection to each other. If we're constantly learning everyday, when will it end? I want to take the time to find myself, without those little boss modes getting in my way. I want to fight for, not always having to fight!"

I spent my whole life going against others.

I finally reached the conclusion that the winner in life, is the person who cherishes every moment, and exceeds their expectations.

My parents are so set in their ways, they don't see my point of view.

I'm not trying to chase after adventure, I want to experience it.

Even Jinora gets where I'm coming from. Its too bad she's under the impression that I don't understand her.

"You still have a year left, just sleep on it." My mother says.

Not having the energy to protest, I just give a smile.

The sound of the front door opening, pulls me out of my trance.

Maybe it's Jinora.

As I quickly exit the kitchen, I see her taking off her jacket.

I can tell she's not pleased to see me, but that doesn't stop her from muttering a hello.

"Hey. Can we talk?" I ask.

"It depends? Do you want Mom to join us too?"

I frown.

"No. I want to talk to you about earlier."

She hesitates, but nods.

"Alright. Meet me in my room in 10 minutes, I want to get a snack before dinner."

I smile.

"Thanks."

* * *

It feels so awkward, but I should probably start.

"I want to apologize for earlier. You were right."

I look at Jinora confused, because I was the one that should be apologizing.

"I understand now. You were just being a protective sister. However, I was super excited and I don't have many friends I can share such news with. So, hearing you just shoot down my excitement, hurt me. Throughout the day, I was able to be practical and understand the risk of meeting someone online. So, I get it. I just wished we both took different approaches."

I stare at my little sister amazed.

How can such a little girl be so beyond her age? Sometimes I think she's the older sister.

"I wish we took a different approach too. It's not that I wasn't excited for you, I was just worried. Not everyone is who they say they are. I only brought up mom and dad because I thought you would visit him despite my disapproval. I doubt I would have honestly did such action. And for that, I'm truly sorry. I should have trusted your judgement to know you wouldn't do such a thing."

My sister smiles and runs into my arms.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Kiddo. That's why I want to protect you."

"I know. But Kai is a great boy, he wouldn't hurt me."

"I'm sure he wouldn't, but you don't even know him."

"Publicly, I don't, but I know his heart. He's the sweetest and gentlest boy I know. It's like we both understand each other. We both know what it's like to meet expectations, all while being true to ourselves. We just don't talk to each other, we inspire as well. I know meeting someone new is dangerous, but we already shared so much. Emotions, history, and interests. Those three things, make you who you are as a person. And to me, that's the most dangerous thing. With the scary part out of the way, meeting each other in person, is just a walk in the park. If I'm not scared of getting hurt, why are you?"

I stare at my sister once again in disbelief.

"You really want to meet him, huh?" I ask, still trying to collect myself from such a speech.

"More than anything." She pleas.

"I guess we should set this meet up then."

My little sister looks up at me.

"Really?"

"Yes, but I want to be there. I want to make sure there isn't any funny bussiness, I know how boys are."

"Pssh. How? It's been how many months since you been on a date?"

I glare at my sister.

 _She doesn't know my life._

 **Korra**

I open Kai's door and he looks up at me horrified.

"Korra! What did I tell you about bursting into my room." He says, trying to catch his breath.

"Dinner's almost ready, I doubt you would be doing anything remotely unimaginable . I need to talk to you about your date." I say, plopping onto his beam bag chair.

"What about it?" He asks.

"Jinora, right? What's she like?" I ask.

I watch as my little brother blushes and I can't help but smile and be grossed out at the same time.

"Jinora is super smart, the top of her class actually. She draws lovely too. Those are just traits, don't get me started on her heart."

"Her heart?" I ask, inshock.

"Yes. She has the sweetest soul. She doesn't dumb herself down like other girls do, trying to impress me. She's very opinionated and I like that. She makes me think about things I would most likely overlook. Everything I look at, I can find a little piece of her inside. Especially when it comes to this."

He picks up his guitar and begins to play.

"I never been great with lyrics, that's the lead vocalist job. But when I string my fingers onto these strings, melodies are played. Each strut represents words I have for her. I don't know what they are, but my heart moves with them just as they would with lyrics. I never felt this way before, and it scares me. But it also excites me about what's to come. Have you ever felt that way before?" He asks.

I just stare at my brother in awe.

Never in my life, did I see myself inspired by my little brother's words about…love? Heck! He even gives me hope about the L word.

I don't need to talk to him about girls taking advantage of him. Just by his fear, I'm sure he's aware. We all have to take such journey. The fact he's aware of the trip, speaks volume.

"You think I'm soft don't you?" He asks, embarrassed.

"No. Not at all. I'm actually impressed by your passion."

He roll his eyes.

"You do think I'm soft. I swear if you tell anyone about what I told you, I'm going to…" I get up and punch his shoulder.

"Ow!" He whines, before punching mines even harder.

I try to hold back my own tears, and begin.

"You're soft and hard. You cry first, but become stronger. Jinora seems like a sweet girl, but I don't know how this may play out. You might be okay through messages, but it could go downhill in public. Regardless of what happens between you two, just remember. Your heart may hurt, but you're going to come back stronger from the fight. I'll be here for the good and the bad."

My brother gives me a small smile and a hug.

"Thanks, Korra."

I laugh return it.

"No problem, Bro. If I'm ever having girl troubles, I'm going to come to you." I tease.

"You have to get a girl first." He says.

 _What a jerk!_

His phone vibrates and he quickly pulls away.

"It's Jinora."

"Ohhhhhh. What does your princess want now?" I ask.

He rolls his eyes.

"Um. She said she's excited about our date Saturday. But her sister has to tag along."

He looks at me confused.

"What do I say? I don't want her crashing our date." He whines.

Hm. The older sister doesn't trust my brother. Heck! He's whipped. It should be the other way around, Jinora might take advantage of him! I can't allow that. No brother of mine will be played by a girl.

"Tell her it's cool, because your sister wants to come too."

My brother looks at me mortified.

"NO! The last thing I need is a chaperone."

I roll my eyes.

"Relax. I'll go and entertain the sister, so you can be on your date without problems. Besides. Do you really think Mom and Dad would let you meet a stranger alone? May I also remind you. You can't fucking drive!"

My brother glares, but nods.

"Alright. But no killing my game."

As he makes his way over to his phone, he trips on a pile of dirty clothes.

 _Pssh. He kills his own game._

* * *

 **The next two chapters will be posted on Valentine's Day.**

 **Thoughts are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kai**

"Keep your hands to yourself, there will be no funny business!"

I lean my head against the window as my sister annoys me with rules.

Truthfully, I'm too afraid to do anything remotely intimate.

I'm freaking out over the thought of holding her hand! How could I do anything more than that?

"Kinda lay off with the rock band talk too."

"What? Band is life!" I defend.

"Well. Yes. But you want her to be included and not feel like she's competing with it. We get it! You can play the guitar. Very cute. However, girls don't want to hear about it every damn second!"

"Girls don't want to hear about saving the rainforest either." I say under my breath.

My sister pulls into the pizzeria parking lot, and undoes her seat belt.

"Hey? They're still on their way, can we wait in the car until they arrive?You know? Open their car door and be polite?" I ask, trying to hide my nerves.

"Pfft. I'm not opening anyone's car door, that would be weird. Shit! I would be terrified if a couple of strangers bombarded me at my door."

Before I enter the unknown of the world, Korra locks the door.

"We can wait here for awhile, I really like this song." She says, turning up the radio.

I'm super excited, but also very nervous about meeting Jinora.

Ever since I got her number, we have been talking non-stop on the phone.

Even her sense of humor transcribes into our phone calls. Not just that. I was able to perform new songs the band and I have been working on. I'm not sure who invented technology, but I want to thank the contributors of such communication.

In fear of being stood up, none of the boys know about the date. And hoenstly, I don't really need them because Korra has been the greatest support system.

Am I going to tell her that? No! I would never be able to live it down.

Despite not giving a vocal confirmation of appreciation, I hope one day I can return the favor.

"Do you think my outfit is too much?" I ask, looking down at my long sleeve pineapple print collared shirt, black skater shorts and maroon vans.

My sister doesn't even look up from her phone.

" Yeah! Very cool, Dude."

I can't really complain about her bland response, because she did drive all this way to get me here. Not to mention, she'll be sharing a table with Asami.

From what Jinora told me about her sister, she's just as boring as mines.

I'm pretty sure the whole dinner might just be the two girls texting on their phones.

As long as they aren't inteferring with my date, they can do whatever they want.

Mom and dad, didn't even question our whereabouts. We just told them we were going to dinner and they cried about us spending bonding time togther. It was pretty embarrassing really.

I look out the window and it's the perfect evening for such a low key date.

Just the patterns of the colorful sky inspires me.

 _I wished I brought my guitar._

"I hope Asami isn't one of those stuck up girls I heard about at Republic Charter ." My sister says, still not tearing her eyes away from her phone.

"Even if she is, please don't make anything difficult." I whine.

My sister finally looks up and laughs.

"Me? I never been the type to start an altercation, i'm either the one who prevents them." She defends.

"Says the one wearing her' Nuture Nature' black t shirts." I tease.

Due to my sister's vegan lifestyle, we had to eat at a pizza joint. Honestly, I was craving a burger. But hey! I can't drive!

"Listen Kid. I'm not one of those control freak activists. I can respect that people might not agree with me. However, I refuse to have someone belittle me just because they disagree. My mind and soul might be at peace, but these hands aren't."

I stare at my sister in shock and she stares back. After an intense stare down session, we both burst into laughter.

"Haha. I'm just kidding. I couldn't hurt a fly." She says.

"You almost had me believing you. Thanks, I needed a laugh." I reply wiping the tears from my eyes.

My sister frowns, as I try to get them to stop.

I'm just so nervous. What if everything goes wrong? I don't want our communication to end. I don't want to be the reason why we grew apart. This is all exciting, but also overwhelming.

"Kai. You're going to be fine, I promise. Do you not want to do this?" She asks, lowly.

Her question triggers me.

"NO! I do. I'm just not sure if I'm the person she's expecting."

"Why wouldn't you be?" She asks, shutting off the music.

"I don't know. Sometimes I put my feelings aside to focus on just hers. And maybe that whole approach has her expecting that boy. Don't get me wrong, I'm 100% honest with her, but I rather talk about good things instead of bad. And isn't that unfair for her? To only get the good side of me and not my worse?"

 _I didn't expect for all of this to hit all at once. Why couldn't I have this breakdown last night or at home?_

" Being considerate has always been the real you, Kai. No one is perfect, so of course she knows you have your bad days. Psyching yourself out now, won't help. First dates can be scary, but overtime it will become exciting/normal. Regardless of what happens in there, if you feel uncomfortable, I'll be right there. You can either shoot me a text or shout 'Hootie Hoo."

I can't help but laugh through my tears.

"Hootie Hoo."?" I ask.

"Yep. We use it all the time at parties. Just in case the police show up and stuff."

My sister and parties? More like Party City.

No longer feeling terrible, I take a deep breath.

"Thanks, Korra."

"No problem, Bro. You got the date. The goal isn't to get the job, but get a call back. Remember that."

 _That's a nice way to put it._

The more dates we go on, the better we can get to know each other.

 **Jinora**

"Keep your hands to yourself! Don't be afraid to speak up if something is making you uncomfortable. There will be no funny business, especially on my watch." Asami stresses.

I smile to myself as I look at the sunset.

It's a lovely day for a date. Actually, it could be a category 4 tornado and I would still be delighted to spend my final hours with Kai.

I can't believe this is finally happening!

I spent the past week pumping myself up for this interaction, our frequent phone calls just added to it. You can even hear the shyness/concern in his voice just like in his texts!

Now I know what those Seventeen magazines Asami keeps hidden under her bed mean.

 _Boys are too adorable._

I read an article that stated, boys usually get more nervous on dates, than girls. I highly doubt it though.

Most guys keep a 'I'm too cool' demeanor to them.

Kai sometimes keep such a front, but maybe he's used to going on dates and mastered his nerves?

This is the first time I ever been on a date and I'm nervous.

However, I watched enough rom-com films to know that worst case scenarios, can exchance the relationship. Wait. Did I just say relationship? I need to collect my words before I say something I might regret. Well,not regret, because I would love nothing more than to be Kai's girlfriend.

Ugh.

Maybe Asami has some advice? She has been on a couple of dates.

"Asami? Do boys really get more nervous when it comes to girls?"

My sister laughs.

"Where did you hear such trash?" She ask, amused.

"I didn't hear it. I read it in one of your magazines you keep under your bed. Thinking of that. Why do you even hide them?"

My sister slams onto the breaks even though we could have made the yellow light.

"Why are you looking through my room?" She asks, discombobulated.

I'm not sure why she's getting all flustered, I just asked a question.

My sister is very stylish, having a style guide would be completely understandable. She keeps all her other magazines like, Cosmopolitan or Vogue laying around her room. Why are these hidden?

"I was looking for some inspiration before the mall, because I thought you were going to drop me off."

My sister nods.

"Oh. Well. Stay out of my room, I don't snoop through your paintbrushes or textbooks." She replies annoyed.

I guess she has a point, but I still don't understand why she hides them in the first place. If they were laying around, I could easily grab it and leave.

Wait…. Now I know why she might have them away.

"Oooohhh. You keep the summer editions under your bed because it's not in season. That's really smart. No wonder you have a great sense of style." I explain.

My sister doesn't say anything, but pushes onto the gas as soon as the light turns green.

I wonder what Kai's wearing? I'm wearing a maroon dress, with my hair in a bun. I'm really loving this look right now.

 _Would I dress more like this if we didn't have a dress code?_

I wouldn't mind it. Maybe then, people wouldn't see me as a book worm and maybe a fashionable one. You know? Like Meredith grey or Annalise Keating.

"What do you think his sister is like?" Asami asks.

I shrug.

"From what Kai told me, she's a true tree hugger."

My sister groans in irritation .

"I'm spending my night with a vegan. Ughh! You owe me so much for this, Jinora!"

I giggle at my sister's frustration and squeeze her hand.

"I'm going to remember this day forever and it's all because I have the greatest sister in the world."

I'm not just saying that. Without Asami's understanding and license, this whole trip wouldn't be happening.

I thought she wasn't cool, but the fact she did all of this, makes her the coolest. Sneaking behind my parents' back and lying? I'm thinking this isn't her first time.

When she talked to parents, she sounded so believable and smooth.

Even I thought she was taking us to the movies and dinner.

"I'll do anything for you, Jinora. Regardless of how this night goes, I got your back. If you aren't feeling it, don't hesitate to get up and let me know."

I smile at my sister once again.

"Thanks. But I think I'll be fine."

* * *

Traffic was hectic due to it being a nice day and everyone wanting to hit the streets. Despite the hassle, we finally made it to the pizzeria.

I never been here before, but you can't really mess up pizza. Even if the food is complete trash, I know being with Kai won't be.

I don't even think I can eat due to my nerves.

To know Kai is somewhere in this parking lot, is crazy!

Someone pinch me.

*Pinch*

" Wake up, Princess. We're here." Asami says, taking off her seat belt.

I shoot Kai a quick text before opening the door.

 _ **Jinora-** _We're here. Our car is the Green Honda Civic.

 ** _Kai-_** Sweet! We're in a blue Jeep Wrangler. We'll be standing outside, for better view.

"Are they here?" My sister asks.

I smile down at my phone and nod.

"Yes! They'll be standing near a blue Jeep."

" The vegan is driving a Jeep? Hm. Thought it would be a smart car."

I glare at my sister.

"Be nice!"

"Ha! I am! I'm just using some humor, I'm sure his sister is nice."

She has to be! She agreed to eat with my sister, despite not knowing how extra and complicated she can be. I kinda feel sorry for Korra to be honest.

Outside the car, I hug my body due to the night's breeze.

It was like the flash of lighting before the sound of thunder. I felt my heart flutter, before my giant smile appeared spotting Kai.

I probably look dorky right now, but I can't get my face to calm down. He looks so handsome in his outfit. Even though his back is turned away from me, he's hugging his body too. He's just like I pictured him, if not only taller.

His sister is quite attractive herself, which has me guessing if she's really as boring as he says she is.

Korra waves at us, which causes the boy to turn around.

He sees me and frantically waves, making his sister stop and physically grab his arm.

He's such a dork. My dork though.

"He's cute." I tell, Asami through gritted teeth as we walk closer.

She doesn't say anything, so I know she's judging.

Hopefully, it's nothing too bad. Asami can be overprotective at times, I hope that doesn't affect her interaction too much.

Once we're all together, Kai and I continue to smile like idiots.

My intelligent mind has been replaced with static, instead of proper sentences to speak.

A light shove from his sister causes the boy of my dreams to talk.

"You look beautiful, Jinora. I bought. I mean.. I brought these flowers for you." Kai says, while handing me roses.

"Thank you, Kai. They're lovely. That was very sweet of you." I thank.

The boy blushes and it makes me feel good for some reason.

He has an adorable smile. Heck! His sister has a nice one too! She looks friendly, so hopefully she can try with Asami. I doubt Asami will start a conversation first.

I look up to see how my sister is reacting with all of this, and she looks unreadable. As if she were a statue.

"I'm Korra, by the way."

The older sister states, offering her hand for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you Jinora. I like your tattoos! You're seventeen, right? How did your parents sign off on it?" I ask, as she allows me to touch them.

"Haha. It wasn't an easy task, but my parents allow us to make choices for ourselves. Also, it was a present for winning a $50,000 scholarship."

I nod impressed.

"That's an outstanding accomplishment, you're an intelligent woman." I stress.

"As of you, Jinora. My brother talks non-stop about how smart you're."

I look over at Kai, and now I blush.

"Aww. Your brother is an amazing performer. So, Asami hears quite a lot about that. isn't that right?" I ask my sister, in hopes of her returning the compliment.

"Absolutely! I heard you have a gift with the guitar. Do you plan to make a career out of it?" My sister asks, making me roll my eyes.

 _What does she have to judge his passion? Just because he plays, doesn't mean that's the only thing he's good at. And even if he did want to make it a career, why does she care? Musicians can be successful too!_

"Not sure yet. I still have a long way to go with my talent. Hopefully I have an idea before I graduate. Until then, I have to focus on school and hopefully not make myself look like a fool." He teases to my sister, which makes her laugh.

"Ha! I'm graduating next year and I still have your mentality."

I'm surprised that my sister is actually enjoying having a conversation with my date. If Asami likes him, that makes us even more compatible because my sister means a lot to me.

 **Kai**

Jinora is more beautiful than I imagined.

If I thought the sunset was beautiful before, she's in a whole new category.

I'm trying everything in my power to keep my cool, but the more she smiles, the more I die inside.

Luckily, Korra is doing a great job breaking the ice for us. She has always been a people person, and without her, I would be a nervous wreck.

Asami seems pretty cool as well, she's just as pretty, but my focus is on the hazel eyed girl in front of me.

From the smile on Korra's face, I know she agrees with me about her sister.

It's really hard to tell when Korra's flirting, because everything she says sounds so smooth.

If only I was blessed with such a gift.

"Do you play the guitar too?" Asami asks, my sister.

This question makes me laugh, because Korra has no taste in music nor the ability to play it.

"Sadly. I was just given the gift of good looks, soccer skills, and brains. Kai just has music going for him. Therefore, I'm not really missing out on much. I have other ways to put my hands to use in a good way."

 _I know my sister didn't just try to spit game at Asami right in front of me? Jinora's sister doesn't even look gay! My sister is just showing off!_

I smile through my disgust look and continue standing awkwardly.

"Last time I checked, you didn't use your hands in soccer. So, that's clearly not what you were referring to." Asami, replies.

A girl who can carry her own against my sister? I'm liking Asami already.

"I could be a goalie for all you know." My sister says, a little more flirtatious than before.

"You don't strike me as a goalie type though." Asami counters.

"Why do you say that?" She replies, stepping a little closer.

"When things get thrown your way, you don't seem like the person to defend it. You're a 'Go with the flow' type of person."

Jinora and I look at each other confused by our sisters' strange conversation.

"You're right. I'm not a goalie and I'm a laid back person. But don't let figuring that out, confuse you. When you play midfield, you tend to defend and move forward. With you, I think I'll be doing a lot of that tonight..."

"Since you have an advantage then, don't whine when I play unfair."

My sister smiles at Asami's response and does the unexpected.

She steps forward and kisses her hand.

 _Who's date is this?_

* * *

To my surprise our chaperones sit the furthest away from us.

I'm not too mad about that, it gives me more time to make up for my sister's shenanigans!

 _Like? Wtf was my sister thinking? What happened to keeping your hands to yourself? Or asking for permission? If that just implies to boys, she should put her focus on feminism and not the environment!_

"What's wrong?" Jinora asks.

Nothing! I'm having a great time here with you." I reply, with a smile.

"I know that, Silly. It's just you seem elsewhere. You can tell me, it'll start a nice conversation as we wait for our food."

I nod, appreciating how she always has the best ideas.

"It's my sister. I don't know what has gotten into her. I apologize if she made you or Asami feel uncomfortable. I never seen her act like this with girls before, It's usually the other way around." I complain, sipping my Sprite.

"Korra's gay?"

I nod.

"Yep. I can't remember a time she ever liked or brought a boy home." I reply.

"How do you feel about that?"

Jinora's question takes me off guard.

"No. I'm not homophobic or anything. I'm just curious. It must be cool having a sister who has the same attraction as you. I'm sorry. Does that make sense or am I making myself sound worse?" She asks, trying to get her face to cool down.

I forget about my sister's rules and reach across the table to grab her hand.

"It's alright, I'm not offended. I admire these questionably unsafe discussions we have. It's what adds to our specialiness. Never feel the need to apologize for asking or speaking what's on your mind."

The lovely girl smiles and that's all ever I wanted.

"Having a gay sister is alright. It's kinda a bummer because most of the girls in my grade have a crush on her, which makes dating rather difficult. "

"I don't see that as a problem. You know? Not finding it hard to date those girls."

Jinora's jealousy makes me laugh.

"Ha! I guess you're right. None of those girls are my type. But overall, Korra's attraction Is all I ever known really. It's not a life changing thing. Korra's a great sister in general, so her sexuality doesn't play a factor. I'm not saying that to make you feel bad, I'm just answering you."

Jinora nods, understanding.

"The way you interact with your sister and answered my question, makes you a great brother as well. You're quite the sweetheart, Kai. And if it helps. Korra's an attractive girl, but I think you have her beat ."

Now I'm the one who's blushing.

"Thanks! I just hope your sister isnt too uncomfortable." I reply.

"Yeah. I don't know about that….Asami looked like she was enjoying her interaction with your sister. I never seen her like that before. I wonder what they're talking about?"

We both turn and put our attention onto the booth in the back, where we see both our sisters on their phone.

"Ugh. Millennials. Always on their phones." Jinora teases.

"Let's be a better example and appreciate being in the moment." I reply, making a toast.

 _For new beginnings too._

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 _Turns out the next chapter is longer than I expected._

 _I'll post the final on Valentines Day._

 _Yes. You're welcome._

 _Thoughts are Appreciated._


	4. Chapter 4

**Korra**

Every time I look over at the young couple, I can see the genuine smile of love on their faces. However, I wasn't expecting Asami to be so attractive! She could be a model for all we know. I don't even regret coming on so strong. With a girl like that, you have no choice but to work.

The waiter comes over and I'm so invested in my phone, I haven't even look through the menu yet.

"What can I get you two ladies?" The waiter asks.

I look up at Asami and she focuses her attention onto the server.

"Can we get another moment, please?"

"Absolutely, Ma'am."

He leaves us alone, and we finally make eye contact with one another.

"Get whatever you want. I got it covered." I state.

"Who said I wasn't capable of paying for myself? Did you think I would've showed up empty handed?"

 _Ugh. She's one of those girls._

Just when I'm about to apologize, she laughs.

And boy, does she have a beautiful laugh.

"I'm just messing with you. I'm flattered you would pick up the tab, but I rather us split the check. What do you say?"

 _I can't say anything with a smile like yours._

"Sounds like a deal! What type of pizza do you want?" I ask, looking through the menu.

"Meat lovers!" She replies, eagerly.

 _Wow. She must be starving._

"Do you want to do half in half?" I ask, still scanning.

I'm not too hungry, so I don't feel the need to order a full pizza for myself.

"I was just joking about meat lovers, I thought you were a vegan?"

I look up at her confused.

"Well. Yeah. But I'm not going to attack people because they eat meat. How can I be laid back and anti-something?" I tease.

 _She's even beautiful when she blushes, maybe I should be more of myself?_

"I guess you're right. Sorry about being stereotypical." She apologize.

"It's all good. Even when we try to avoid it, we still make assumptions about people. The only thing that matters is, we correct ourselves. Take me for example. I thought you would be an uppity rich girl, because you go to private school. And so far…"

I watch as she waits for my answer.

"So far I was correct. You're quite uppity."

I dodge the sugar packet thrown at me, and just laugh.

"I like your tattoos too! You know? I have a small one myself."

Unintentionally, my eyes enlarge at Asami's statement.

"Really? I would have never thought."

"I'll have you know, I'm not boring. It's nothing professional, I had a friend do it on the low." She replies.

"I never said you were. I bet you have the best tea parties." I continue to tease.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Where I'm from, we don't have house parties with wild kids."

"That's it? That's your public school stereotype? Where's the low test scores or hallway fights?"

The girl in front of me shrugs.

"Those things sound quite exciting." She answers lowly.

"I can understand the excitement of Worldstar fights, but low test scores? Shouldn't the latter make you want to cringe?" I ask.

"Not necessarily. There is just so much pressure put on me, that not meeting a quota sometimes would be nice."

 _Hmm. I'm guessing she doesn't strive to perform well like I thought._

Sensing the change of energy around us, I decide to change the topic.

"It's the weekend, why talk about school? What do you do in your free time?"

Her smile reappears and I'm glad.

"I like going to the movies, but only to watch the oldie films. You know? The black and white ones, where you needed more than beauty to become a movie star."

"The ones you most likely would star in? Yep. I'm aware of such films." I reply.

"You really need to stop that?"

"Stop with what?" I ask, confused.

"The flirting or whatever magic you happen to be spilling out, it's going to get you in trouble."

I gasp.

"I didn't know being honest was foreseen as flirting? I'm serious! I find it fascinating that you appreciate the little things in life. So tell me, do you go to the movies alone?" I ask, curious if such a phenomenal girl is single, because there is no way she can be.

When we walked into the restaurant, people almost broke their neck trying to get a glance at her. The whole event sort of made me get in my overprotected mode.

The fact she didn't pay them any mind, proves she's in a relationship.

 _Talk about loyalty._

She raises her eyebrows.

"Are you asking if I'm apart of a classic movie watchers club?" She asks, pretending to be clueless.

 _I see how we're going to play. Either you're single or not?_

"Of course! Do you have a particular club member you enjoy going with? Someone, you want to make a movie with?"

The raven haired girl laughs.

"No. I don't have a movie buddy. I prefer to go the movies alone. Originally, I just went to get out the house. What got me into the classics were quite accidental.

I didn't want to see an action packed film, I just wanted to sit and let my mind take me somewhere. The Grapes of Wrath was playing that day, and I fell in love with it. Back then, you couldn't tweet or post about how unfortunate something was. The fact the film was created as a way to strive for social change, was brilliant. It being so popular at that time and now, proves it made a difference.

Also, I enjoyed how the main characters risked it all, just to live a better life. That's how I feel sometimes. I rather risk my reputation and respect, to do the things I want. It's not like I'm trying to fight my parent's expectations, I just want to fight for mine."

Asami clearly has a drive and I admire that. I apperciate it so much, I strongly hope she's not with someone.

Even if she is, I still want to hear more about her hopes and dreams.

This girl is amazing!

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asks.

"You're an extraordinary individual, Asami. I want to make sure you're real."

The girl smiles and rolls her eyes. "Whatever you say, Romeo."

This time I pout.

"I'm by no means a Romeo. I would never take a girl I just met away from her home, and kill myself just because of a miscommunication. Besides, if I wanted to eat poison. I would eat a slice of your meat lover's pizza."

The more she laughs, the more I continue.

"Funny right? Isn't' that what you wanted to hear? For me to give you a seminar about why you can get enough protein from other nutrients, like plants? No! How about? Sending you Facebook videos of baby animals being taken from their mothers? Yes! Korra. The vegan monster. Put on this earth to save it, and destroy others who don't "

She begins to hiccup then she glares at me.

"….THaNks a lOt. You made me laugh too hard, and now I have the hicCUps." She slowly makes out.

"I'm sorry! How was I supposed to know? I just wanted to see how long I could keep you smiling." I defend.

I'm not trying to be flirtatious or anything, I genuinely like Asami. She's extremely confident, a great listener, has a great sense of humor, and not to mention, she a great sibling.

Any girl who offers to eat dinner with a complete stranger, just to make their sister happy, is quite touching.

I definitely want to see more of her.

 _I have too!_

 **Asami**

Despite my hiccup attack, Korra's a sweet girl. However it will take more than sweet talking to get to my heart.

After Korra orders for us, and I feel my hiccup attack start to slow down, I start up a conversation.

"You're a soccer star, but do you want to go pro?" I ask.

"No. I'm good. I want to focus more on my major."

"And what's that?" I ask.

From her whole free spirited demeanor, I bet she wants to do humanitarian work or become a social activist.

"I want to be an accountant."

I stare at the straight edge/Hot Topic styled girl in disbelief.

I know you should never judge a book by its cover, but it's hard to picture her doing taxes.

"Wow! I would have never thought." I reply, making her laugh.

"Yeah. I get the same reaction whenever I tell people that. I'm great with numbers and I like the whole book keeper thing. Bad things always happen when it's off the record. I guess you can say metaphorically I don't condone keeping secrets or lying. I just want to help others not feel the need to do so. I don't know. It's hard to describe it."

 _she's more than a pretty face._

"Hmm. I think you would do well in your profession. I just thought you would do something more in the social change area. Not saying being an accountant won't help a lot of people. Just .."

She nods, thinking over the question.

"What a lot of people fail to realize is, we all should be speaking out on these things. Social change shouldn't be a one person job. If I were to devote my entire time doing just that, it would break me. Therefore, I like and see myself doing it on the side. There has to be balance when it comes to things you're passionate about. I think I represent balance in a way, because on the outside (tattoos, piercings etc), I express my fun side. But on the inside, I have enough knowledge that could change the world. We're all capable of balancing things about ourselves. However, some of us like to hide who we are. And without having it all on the table, how can we level everything out in our lives?"

I bring my hand to my heart, trying to collect myself from such a speech. It's rare that you hear someone speak with so much passion. I don't know how I can handle it all.

"Am I oversharing? Kai warned me about limiting my philosophy." She says shyly.

"No! I feel like you aren't sharing enough. I like hearing how you view things. if it helps, Jinora told me not to be so boring. So far, I ruined that because I told you I liked watching movies alone for fun."

"Ha! You? Boring? No way. I bet you're the life of the party at your school. I bet you get all the attention too." She replies, getting back on the whole 'Am I single?' question.

"Me? Nope. You're an athlete and pretty smooth, I bet you get all the attention." I counter.

She sighs.

"You're right, but do I strike you as the type of person who's so full of herself she enjoys it?"

I want to say yes, just to continue with how much of a heartthrob she is, but I know deep down she rather put her attention on things she sees bigger than herself.

Her whole selfless demeanor is quite admirable. Which has me thinking, she's single just because she wants to be. As if, she's a nun sacrificing herself to be a servant for whatever cause. If that's the case, I'm alittle dissappointed.

"No, you don't." I answer.

"How's the whole dating scene going to an all-girl school? I know I wouldn't mind, but how do you cope? Do you seek the cyber world for dates too?" Korra teases.

"Who said I had a problem with dating at an all-girl school?" I hint.

I don't keep my sexuality a secret, I just don't go around yelling it at the top of my lungs.

I guess my response takes her off guard, because she smiles.

" I'm sorry. You didn't strike me as a person who likes girls."

I get offended by the girl who preached about stereotypes earlier.

"Can you clarify? I didn't know you had to have a look." I defend.

The girl doesn't even look fazed by my defensive mode.

"I didn't judge your sexuality by your look, that would be quite distasteful. It was your choice in pizza. Meat lovers? Sounds quite heterosexual if you ask me."

Finally understanding the joke, we both start laughing.

"Don't play around with me like that, I was about to tell you off." I whine.

"A part of me wanted you to, just to see if you're just as adorable when you're mad . Sadly, my heart couldn't take seeing you that way." She replies.

So far, Korra is charming, intelligent, funny, considerate, and a great sister to her brother. Basically, the girl of my dreams.

" Your heart can't see me sad, so tell me what way your heart can see me then." I say, picking up my flirtatious game, since she passed all my levels.

"Ask me that same question when the pizza arrives." She replies, completely dodging my seduction.

"Can't think straight when you're hungry?" I ask, trying to make light from my fail.

"Nope. That's the thing, I think straight when I'm hungry." She says with a wink.

 **Kai**

As I enjoy my evening with Jinora, my phone vibrates with a text from my sister.

 _ **Korra-** Order dessert._

I look over at the back of the table and see my sister looking quite antsy.

 _ **Kai-** Jinora just told me she's full. why? I reply quickly._

 _ **Korra-**_ _Girls love dessert. Just do it!_

Confused, I turn around once again and see my sister and Asami getting up from their booth. Jinora doesn't see this, so I pretend I don't either.

"Do you want a dessert to share?" I ask.

The girl smiles and I melt even more.

"I can handle sharing a sundae with you, despite you being sweet enough."

I giggle.

After ordering again, Jinora looks around.

"I can't find our sisters anywhere, where did they go?" She asks.

"Probably went to start the car, no biggie. Maybe they trust us enough to be alone." I reply, hopeful my sister doesn't have anything up her sleeve.

* * *

After an amazing dinner and sundae, I wrap my jacket around my beautiful date.

"Thanks for the lovely night, Kai. It was everything I dreamed of and more. You're a true gentleman."

I put my hand in my pocket and look down at my feet trying not to blush, but she raises my chin so I can look into her eyes.

"I'm serious, Kai. This night wouldn't be great without you."

After that statement, I feel a ticklish sensation on my right cheek.

Even when her lips remove, I'm still left standing speechless.

"I'm sorry, was that too bold?" Jinora asks, panicking.

I touch my cheek and shake my head with a smile.

"No, it was perfect. You in general made the perfect past few months, and that right there...Just made the perfect night."

I intertwine our hands, and walk us to her car.

I can't believe everything worked out! Not just that. It turned out much better than I expected. I didn't think i could stare at such an angel. Yet, here I am holding hands with one, and got a kiss. I can't wait to tell Korra, this wouldn't be possible without her! I owe her big time.

When I get to her sister's car, we both just giggle while still intertwining our hands.

"I guess this is the end." I say.

"The end of this particular night, because I don't see myself ending things with you." She corrects.

As we continue standing like fools, I notice music blasting from the car but no one in the front seat.

"Wait. Is this your car?" I ask.

Jinora lets go of my hand, and checks.

"Yeah. Asami should be..."

We both peep into the backseat window and what we see takes us both off guard.

There Asami was, making out with my sister.

I look over at Jinora, and she looks like she's going to have a panic attack. Instead of having such action, she dashes off, causing me to chase after.

Despite my fullliness, I'm able to grab her arm to stop her.

"Relax. Talk to me." I state, looking in her fearful eyes.

From our discussion at dinner, I think she never seen her sister kiss a girl before. Therefore, I don't know what she's feeling. Which also makes me want to find out even more.

"Talk to me, Please. Let me help." I reassure.

"I'm fine. It's just...that was my sister." She stresses.

I nod. "Yes."

"And she was on top, and..kissing. Your girl sister!"

I laugh, even though it's not appropriate.

"Yes. My girl sister." I reply.

I guess Jinora can hears how uncollected she is, then suddenly laughs too.

I both set us down onto the curb and just sit.

"I'm sorry, Kai. It's not that I'm disgusted, I'm in shock. I never seen Asami in such a... bold way before. I never even seen her kiss a boy before, let alone a girl. This was all so new, I didn't know how to react. Sorry for running."

I pull her into a hug.

"No matter where you run, I'll be either with you, or at the finish line. Always."

"Aww. Kai. Likewise, but you're certainly a better runner than me. So, I doubt a marathon is in my future. " She teases.

"Haha. You're supert smart, I'm sure you can invent some gadget that will put you ahead of me. Until then, I'll never runaway from you. I want to be with you for as long as you allow me. I want to be... What I'm trying to say is...I want to be your boyfriend."

 _Was this too soon?_

 **Korra**

This happened sooner than I expected.

I pull away for a quick second, trying to catch my breath, and out the window I see the youngins walking into the distance.

"They are walking off alone!" I yell.

"Why so worried? Don't trust them together?" She ask, reconnecting our lips.

 _If Kai's date is anything like her sister, I don't know..._

Not being able to get my head on straight to ignore it, I pull away again.

My action makes Asami back away too.

"I want to, Asami. It's just…." I apologize.

"No. I get it. I'm sorry. We are terrible chaperones, we shouldn't be doing this. We have an obligation to keep, our needs come last."

She pulls out her phone to call them.

I frown thinking about the situation.

When it comes to being the older siblings, our needs typically do go last.

Kai and Jinora aren't babies anymore, our years of babysitting are over. Also, they both are amazing kids, I doubt they'll get into trouble.

This is where trust comes into play, and I trust my brother's judgement. I just need to chill.

"You never told me where or what your tattoo was." I say, bringing her back down on top of me.

"It's a tiny heart and it's not as impressive as yours."

"Anything on you is impressive, and I want to see it." I say, eyeing her body.

Her phone starts ringing interrupting our moment.

"It's them, be quiet!" She stresses, making me laugh.

" I didn't know you were afraid of your little sister." I tease.

She ignores my comment and answers.

 ** _"Hi, Jinora. You're going for a walk? That's fine. Take your time."_**

 _ **"What am I doing...? I'm not doing anything right now. "**_ She says, while unzipping my jacket, which I quickly slide out of.

 _ **"Let me know when you're heading back. I'm serious, It's late. Alright. Love you too."**_

After the call, she puts her phone into her back pocket.

"Do you still want to know where my tattoo is?" She asks.

" I was quiet the whole time while you were on the phone, I think I deserve some type of award."

"I agree. Is it okay if I show you?" She replies, running her hand under my shirt.

When her hand rests onto my chest, I lean forward into the touch.

" Sorry. it's difficult finding the exact location without visuals." She says, staring down at me with her hungry green eyes.

"I can ditch the shirt, if it helps." I reply.

"No need. I'll find it eventually. I just need to jog my memory." She replies, moving her hand some more.

 _I no longer see her smile as beautiful, but satanist._

"How about you stop with the games and show me for real? Or better. I can check for myself?" I reply, inching my lips towards hers, only to have her turn her head, where my face crashes into her cheek.

 _She's so unfair._

"I remember now, it's right here."

Her thumb rest onto my rib cage, and I'm impressed . Any part of your body you can't flex, can be the most painful.

"That was nowhere near where you had your hand originally." I state.

"I said I needed to jog my memory."

"For a first tattoo, that's a tough place to get it. I nearly cried when I got my sleeve done." I reply, honestly.

" I'm a tough girl."

"Can you be bold though?"

"Were my earlier actions not bold?" She asks, puzzled.

"No. You were just demonstrating the location. Wait? Did you have other intentions I weren't aware of?" I ask.

And for the first time this whole night, she looks discombobulated.

 _I guess she wasn't as bold as she thought._

"What? Did private school have you believing you were dominant in more than test scores?" I ask, taking advantage of this opportunity.

Expecting her to withdraw from such a defeat, she raises her shirt. No. She takes her shirt off completely instead.

"You're right. A visual is more effective." She replies, with a slick smile.

 _I should have known, private school kids hate to be proven wrong._

Despite my search, I can't find it!

 _Unless the tattoo artist used invisible ink, there is no tattoo._

"Why do you look so disappointed? Is this not a good enough visual? " She asks.

I shake my head disagreeing.

"Trust me. *looks at chest* It is. I just thought you had a tattoo. But, If this was just some ploy to get us here, I'm cool with it." I reply, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I wasn't lying about my tattoo, I just seemed to forget where it's located. However. I doubt I'll have enough time to search for it myself unless... I had a helpful hand. If only I had a volunteer."

Just when I'm about to volunteer as tribute, I get a text message.

 _ **Kai-** We're going to GameStop. If Asami's too much to handle, text hootie hoo._

I laugh at my brother's text and send a thumbs up emoji back

" Was that your brother? Are they on their way? Shit! That was the quickest walk ever."

Before she frantically grabs her shirt, I push her down onto her back.

"They're at GameStop and I'm not leaving until we find the tattoo together . Just admit it, you're afraid to show me." I state, which makes her laugh.

"Afraid? Did you honestly think I would be that easy? Just because you're cute, doesn't mean you have it in the bag. I admire your efforts though." She replies.

"Efforts? I haven't even tried yet and honestly... I don't have to." I defend, while running my hand up her torso, watching as her body reacts to each caress.

"How about you tell me when I'm getting warm?" I ask.

"I guess that's fair."

She thinks she's giving me an advantage, but she's wrong.

When she frantically tried to grab her shirt, I saw the tattoo near her hip bone. We could have just laughed about me finding it on accident, but she insulted my ego by saying I couldn't get with her.

That being said, It's time to get even.

I start at her rib cage and slowly start making my way downward.

Before I reach her stomach, I can see she has her game face on.

As if, she's not going to react to my touch anymore.

 _How can she be so chill? What is it? Her arms!_

"Can you move your arms please, it's interfering with my search?" I ask, politely.

"Woah. Are you an accountant or a cop?" She teases, raising her hands over her head.

 _Maybe if people didn't feel the need to lie about what they have in their possession, I wouldn't have to body search them!_

With her arms out of the way, I notice her body tensing more into my touch again.

"Am I still warm?" I ask, moving further down.

"Yes."

"What about here? I ask, replacing my hand with my lips onto her stomach.

"You're really warm."

I notice her struggle to keep her arms up, so I use my now free hands to pin them down.

Just her look of pure defeat, is enough to get me to quit my antics . Than again, I'm reminded of how she tricked me about the tattoo in the first place. I have to make up for that defeat too.

"Maybe it's back up here?" I say, moving my lips upward.

"I told you, it's not there." She says, trying to keep her composure.

"I don't believe you, you lied to me too many times." I reply, squeezing her wrist.

Instead of replying, she just shuts her eyes.

"Maybe we can play another game, since you're clearly losing?" She says."

 _She still sees me as the loser. What a shame?_

I let go of her wrists and pull her into a kiss.

"I like this much better." She says, grabbing a hold of my chin.

Just when our make out session is about to pick back up , I slide my hand into her waistband, hand directly onto her tattoo.

This sudden action makes her look at me with a smile.

"Congrats. How did you know?" She asks, amused.

"Your friend did it on 'the low', I made a wild guess. However, despite me being on the exact location... you're still warm." I reply, moving my hand somewhere with an actual pulse.

As my hand explores the new location, I rest my head onto her shoulder.

"I want to let you know, I don't typically do things like this, but I really like you. Next week, I want to take you on a proper date. How does Friday sound?"

"I can't. I have.."

For some reason, my hand suddenly put a little more pressure than I expected.

"What about Friday?" I ask.

"Friday is perfect."

"You sure? You seem unsure. Is Friday what you want?" I ask, picking up my pace.

"Yes."

"You want it?"

"YES!"

 _It's a date then!_

 **Jinora**

After an hour long, but pleasant time at GameStop. I open the car door and my sister has a giant smile on her face.

"How was your date? I heard you two laughing quite a lot at dinner, tell me all about it." My sister says.

"Me? Having a good time? Seems like you had a great time." I reply

"Of course! The pizza was great ." She defends.

"I'm sure that's not the only thing." I say under my breath.

"What?" She asks.

"Why didn't you tell me you liked girls? I thought we told each other everything. It's a shame I had to see your tongue down Kai's sister's throat. So is it true? Are you?"

My sister keeps her eyes on the road, but I'm sure she's debating how to go about it.

I'm not really hurt by this, I'm just shocked. My sister isn't as bland as I thought she was. Maybe she actually has a life, besides being just my sister.

"You're right. I should have told you, and I'm sorry you had to find out that way. I'm sure the last thing you wanted to see is your sister fucking your date's sister.

I look at my sister with wide eyes.

"What? I was talking about making out!"

"Oh... Opps. My bad."

 _I can't believe this!_

I hope Kai doesn't find out. I don't want him to know we're in a competition with our sisters to see who get's married first?

 _Since we're now a couple, doesn't that mean we are allowed to get married first? I refuse to be the sisters in laws._

"You don't even know her! How could you do such a thing? At least Kai and I had history! Korra is a nice girl, and you just took her virginity in a car? Yeah, Asami. Real classy!" I second.

"Pfft. Maybe it was her first time in a car, but it definitely wasn't her first.."

I quickly cut her off.

"I'm disappointed in you! I should tell parents about your reckless behavior. "

"Pleasee don't tell. They're going to ground me and take my phone away." She whines, but I know she's joking

" You should have thought of that, before your actions."

If only I was an only child.

 _Cupid can strike me down right now. Preferably with a real arrow and not a heart shaped one._

 **Kai**

"Asami was all over you. I thought you were a gentleman, Korra! You never kiss on the first date." I stress to my sister, as she frowns.

"I know, but she kissed me first and I didn't know how to say no."

"By saying NO, Korra! You don't owe anyone anything." I stress.

I'm appalled by my sister's reckless behavior. She let a girl with a pretty face, control her whole judgement. I thought she was stronger than this. I may be whipped, but at least I have common sense.

"Please don't be disappointed in me." My sister says, trying to get me to smile.

"I need a couple of days to think about your behavior." I reply, sternly.

She nods, as she gets onto the highway.

"Understandable. I need a couple of days to recover myself."

I look at my sister suspiciously.

"What are you talking about?...NO! You did not!?"

My sister tries to look innocent, but not even the night's sky can hide her smug look.

"Oh relax. We didn't do anything.."

I sigh relieved.

"That you should be doing." My sister adds quickly.

All I can think about is how Jinora might feel about all of this, I hope she doesn't find out.

To think Jinora and I brought our sisters together. This was supposed to be our special day!

Maybe it's just lust and not love? Maybe this is a one time thing? I shouldn't be stressing about this. Jinora and I will be able to continue our relationship without our sister's distractions.

"We're going on a date next week. I really like her Kai. I really like her."

"No you don't, you like her body. You don't know what love is." I defend.

"Guess you're right." My sister replies, turning up the volume.

Korra's playing the Are & Be playlist on Spotify, which she only plays when she's in lov...

 _Omg! I didn't sign up to be cupid!_

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_**

 _Happy Valentines Day, Everyone!_


End file.
